Destiny: Rise of the queen
by Spartan036
Summary: Before her title, before the reef wars, before the twilight gap, before everything. Mara Sov used to be a rookie guardian with ambition but as the Fallen threaten her people, she must take an inevitable decision to what will become her genesis. Mara/Exo-stranger.
1. She was one of us

Delta-134 sits on the floor of the reef. The exo's color is green fused with sage alongside an orange splatter on the right side of his eye. He is wearing a sanction six chest armor alongside a carnivore match leg armor and dead zone revolution cloak. On his shoulder is young Ahamkara's spine while next to him sitting is his helmet which is a carnivore match one. Its been a month since Skolas has been defeated by him, of course he was the guardian that took down the black heart, somehow got involved in Crota's death which resulted in Eris stalking him a bit and took out the Aetheon but somehow, he felt pride yes but no rewards needed. He is a hunter after all. They only rely on there survival instincts.

"Guardian." A voice called from behind him causing him to turn around to see Mara Sov.

"You're highness..." He replied while she sits next to him. How long has it been since she saw him? She remembered him wearing an argus helmet and has some kind of torn cloak with a radio on it. In fact, he looked like he survived an attack. I guess its what you call evolution. Though he has the same shader which is thunderdevil. The queen sighs.

"Do you know why I call you it?" She asks causing Delta to roll his blue optics.

"Why?" Delta replied sarcastically.

"I always thought guardians weren't themselves anymore, neither living nor dead when you think about it. I always thought of them as weapons...funny, I used to be one." The end caught Delta by surprise with Mara smiling.

"Excuse...me?"

"I used to be a guardian." The queen smiled while avoiding eye contact.

"But...but how? Where's you're ghost?"

"You have him." She answered causing the AI spawn in front of her.

"You chose-"

"I have my reasons." Mara countered her former ally and companion while her hand is glowing with void colors.

"So, why did you quit?" Delta asks her with Mara sighing.

"Lets start from the beginning." Mara sighed.

* * *

Years ago, last safe city on earth. 

She has a dream. Apparently she hears children laughing while she's resting on some kind of golden age resting seat they use for what they call backyards and smells something. Mara sees someone, a woman of some sort. Soon the dream is interrupted by what appears to feel like a rifle butt to the face. In front of her is Lord Shaxx causing the huntress to gulp and get up.

"Sorry sir!" She saluted.

"Next time you shouldn't be sleeping in the bloody lounge. There's a reason why you have a room here in the tower." Shaxx replied and walks away. The huntress walks off to find the elevator somewhere cause her nap is ruined. The tower is silent obviously cause every guardian is asleep or out on patrols. Tomorrows a big day for her, fighting for the last safe city on earth.

"Um ghost, what's my room number? I forgot." Mara asks.

"Room 237. Why must you forget you're own room number?"

"Sorry, its just I have a lot things in my mind right now. I bet Uldren is drinking those pre-golden age drinks they call five hour energy or something to get him focused on shooting at Fallen."

"Hey its fine, you're just wandering the cosmodrome and looking at stuff while doing errands. Nothing bad."

"Maybe you're right." Mara replied while yawning. She senses some looking at her causing the woman to turn to see a figure, obviously female and an exo and has hood. But something feels off about her. In fact, she's wielding a gun that looks out of place. She's looking at the stuff here.

"Excuse me, no weapons aren't allowed in the tower. Its rule." Mara advised causing the female exo to turn around to her. Time stops now for Mara, this exo is beautiful and mysterious. The hood is a plus two also.

"I apologize, I came back from a mission and a little...shanked up." She replied in a British accent.

"No need. Anyway, I'm Mara Sov. I was thinking we should go on a patrol-" The stranger passes by her and walks down.

"You're meeting with the vanguard? Okay well, see you tomorrow then..."

* * *

 **End of prologue. Anyway, Delta is my guardian in the game and soon my titan and warlock will appear along the way also. Lock and load, you're in for a feels trip.**


	2. First day on the job

Mara slowly opens her eyes on her bed as she can see darkness blackening her eyes and hears something good playing via ghost which irritates her slightly knowing its morning now causing the awoken huntress to get up from her bed and yawns. She is wearing a sage tier-1 pre golden age shirt that reads MOH with a wolf symbol on it. In fact, she has a lot of pre-golden age outfits she got from the cryptarch who deciphered them for her. She heads to her shower and takes a bath to help her relax her mind from waking up. After taking a bath, she heads outside in her full huntress uniform. Its an Argus armor with a dark purple shader on it.

She takes a deep breath and walks in the halls of the tower while passing by Eris talking to Sai Mota and Omar. Her mind is a little bit in shambles right now cause its her first patrol and a guardian is pretty much his or her own command as in its all on his or her accord like doing a raid or participating in a crucible match. Also, she didn't get enough sleep along the way too. The elevator ride is slightly long and awkward with Xur who is standing next to her.

"Excuse me, do you have the red death yet?" Mara asks in complete excitement causing the man or creature to turn to her.

"Indeed I do guardian." Xur replied in a somewhat distorted voice. She always was creeped out by him and somewhat suspicious, its not like he's going to free a deranged fallen from the prison of elders or anything that's for sure. There are a lot of theories who Xur is in the tower, some say he could be Toland the shattered who has returned to the tower to help them out in the fight against the darkness but its possible he's someone else and just an agent of the nine. No one knows what the nine look like. Some say they look like him.

"Excellent, I have forty seven strange coins with me." Mara replied-

* * *

Present. 

"Woah, woah. You have the red death?" Delta asks with his optics shrunk. All the other guardians seem to have that, especially the elite ones before he rose amongst the ranks of them. That gun annoyed him to no end but silenced them with a last word shot to the head sort them out for good.

"Why yes I do. Problem?"

"Nothing, continue."

* * *

Continuation. 

Mara hugs the red death tightly and holsters it on her back right before leaving with Xur. She has no luck in exotics whatsoever and waits for Xur to arrive in the tower. At first he spooked her but then they started to get along quite well. Though he speaks in riddles which irritates her even more as usual. For once, Xur was getting better than before. But something about him was off...

"No matter." The awoken shrugged as her ghost appears.

"Alrighty then, head to the ship yard." Mara goes to the ship yard where future war cult, dead orbit and Amanda Holiday are. Unlike most guardians, Mara didn't take a side. She didn't like any of them due to her high knowledge of what they believe. New Monarchy is pretty much communism, future war cult is war profiteering and nihilism while dead orbit is being a coward and make matters worse than before in fact if they went to find another place to stay in. Though, she did snag a few FWC weapons and there...mediocre at its best. She spots a ship land.

"Ms. Holiday?" She greeted as Amanda looks down to see while sitting on crates.

"Mara, first day on the job and getting you're ship?" Amanda asks as Mara walks towards her.

"Indeed. What's in store for me?" Mara replied to Amanda with a smile.

"Well, I have these that just arrived from the yard." Ascending via platform behind is a black ship with some white fatigues on it. It looks like as if it belongs to dead orbit, next is a green and black one resembling a modified jet, and another green and black one.

"What's the last one on the right called?"

"Little light." Amanda replied to her.

"Thank you." Mara walks towards the ship as Amanda tosses her the keys right before the ghost materializes her into the ship. Mara lands on the chair and activates the controls. She makes the ship ascend but with a rough move and causing some panic with the workers but flies straight. The ship soon flies towards the grim clouds with thunder everywhere with them.

"Nearing destination." The ghost informed.

"Hit the song!" Mara ordered as the ghost put into the jungle to play via speaker as a means to show off that she's here. Just do dubious tasks and assist any traveler going to the city. She pulls the controls up to make the ship stall as she disappears from the cockpit to the outside of the ship. Mara pulls out her scout rifle which is the foresight 3 while holstering her Saigon-LR4. Her hunter armor is dark purple fused with a light shade of it. The snow is starting to melt slightly but because of the incursions, its slow. Mara lowers her scout rifle and starts walking to whatever place there is. In fact, there's nothing to do much here.

"Well...nothing's happening." She observed on the steppe overlooking the destroyed planes. Mara walks towards them while whistling and walking around the area and kicking a gasoline tank which is empty. She spots a GG Allin music cover, something the cryptarch would have a heart attack on.

"Hello Mara, I'm trash. Hello trash, I'm Mara!" Mara mocked at the cover knowing he is indeed trash. In fact, this gives her a joke to tell to her ghost.

"Hey ghost." The Awoken called causing him to appear.

"Yes?"

"What's the similarities of GG Allin and Vladimir Lenin?" She asked.

"What?"

"They both throw shit at people and expect them to like it." The ghost gives a laugh at Mara's joke. So far, nothing is happening at all plus she has a good view over the entire place.

"So...what do they do on patrol missions?" Mara asked right before hopping off her observation spot and starts walking while summoning her sparrow.

"The vanguard deployed numerous beacons around here, each of them contain a specific mission." He explained to her as she walks around the desolate ruins of the cosmodrome. Something is heard rustling in the bushes causing the guardian to aim her scout rifle at it with her finger on the trigger as she grits her teeth underneath her helmet.

A wild dog comes out of the bushes as Mara lowers her gun and rolls her eyes and lifting her head up into the sky and sucks her lips while lifting herself with her toes right before leaving. She activates her ghost to show all beacons designated and one nearby her which is 9 meters away. Mara walks towards it. Her position shouldn't be called a guardian, maybe a firewatch or something. She expected shooting up hive or fallen and her ghost saying bad lines but its just walking around in the cosmodrome. Mara activates the beacon.

"This is Eva Lavente, requesting special materials by this set of coordinates."

"Spinmetal, great." Mara replied. She summons her ghost to activate her sparrow and goes to the forgotten shore, a haunting reminder of humanity's former golden age. Spinmetal mainly grows on destroyed containers where they hardened and turn into what they look. Mara uses her knife to cut them since her knife is made of that same material. After collecting the spinmetal samples, she goes back to her ship and watches a few pre-golden age movies like Whiplash.

"Mara, go gets some rest." The ghost informed.

"Sure thing..."

"You look...disappointed." He observed.

"I am. All what I wanted is to be a legend and make a name for myself after mom and dad, me and Uldren got evicted out of the reef. I was expecting a life what Shaxx told us, tales of heroism and sacrifice so that one day I can step into the reef again and become...become legend." Mare replied while she lays on the bed and turns to the side.

"Mara, sometimes there's a difference between dreams and reality."

"Well by our time, they've blurred...goodnight ghost." Mara drifts into sleep.

* * *

Present.

"But that was the least of my problems..." Mara said to Delta who is leaning against a crate in a hidden part of the reef.

"So what was you're problems?" A muffled voice asks causing them to turn around to see fellow human warlock, Charlize "Charlie" Grady. A member of his fireteam lead by Bravo-160 and laid back rookie guardian, apparently she's from pre-golden age and college student. She makes a swallowing noise.

"Charlie, are you eating in you're helmet?" Delta asks her.

"My ghost told me there's a special feeding tube in the helmets and I thought it was cool and tried it out." Charlie replied while pulling out a burger.

"So what's happening?" Charlie asks.

"Queen used to be a former guardian and she's telling me her story." Delta explained to human who nearly chokes on the burger right before coughing.

"Holy shit...really!?" Charlie awed at the thought.

"Under one condition...stop eating in you're helmet, too much intake in the feeding tube will result in an overload which will cause you to either drown or make a mess in you're helmet." Mara bribed causing Charlie to take off her helmet to reveal her slightly long brown hair and Caucasian face alongside blue eyes.

"Now where was I..." The queen muttered.

"Sleeping and being disappointed in you're dreams." Delta replied.

"Oh, but my dreams were the least of my worries."

* * *

Past.

Mara sleeps on her bed inside the ship as she gives a pleasant snore and using the blanket to cover her entire body. That dream is back again, she's not a virgin with rage though. She just wants to live normally. Once again, kids run back and fourth and the smell of nice food is present. Mara sees something now again, a woman calling her name causing Mara to get up.

Gunfire is heard.

The Awoken gets up from her bed but bumps her head on the storage top that causes her to recoil back on her pillow and groan in pain then turns over while grabbing her gun and Saigon LR-4 sniper rifle right before making a dash to the outside of her ship. She sees plasma fire which alarms her.

"Ghost, what do we have? Rebels? Marauders?" Mara asks.

"Rebels and marauders don't leave plasma trails, I'm seeing shock pistol, shrapnel launcher, shock rifle, wire rifle and many other Fallen arsenal fire."

"Shit." Mara cursed as she summons her sparrow and drives towards the divide uncontrollably but soon balances her movement. She finally makes it on the hill which overlooks the destroyed planes. She spots what's making the fire with her sniper rifle, a small Fallen team is on the pathway leading to the cosmodrome.

"Tap me into the coms." She ordered and hears Fallen chatter which she can translate. There looking for an Exo armed with a strange pulse rifle and something about a guy named Skolas.

"If...there...are...any...guardians...request assistance..." The radio chatter said.

"Ghost, where is that coming from!?" Mara asks.

"Skywatch." Mara gets on her sparrow and pulls the accelerate on it. The sparrow takes off as the cloak of Mara flies with it making it look like more like a cape and giving the illusion that she's flying. After a long ride, she makes it to entrance of the skywatch as she hears more gunfire. She takes a deep breath and runs inside of the skywatch base going there. Mara makes a left which leads to another entrance and goes up to show darkness. Her ghost lights her way as she aims her scout rifle whatever is in the darkness and makes it outside to show some lights everywhere. The sounds of plasma fire intensifies as she makes another left and makes it to the claustrophobic halls and then in the skywatch.

She hears Fallen chatter causing her to take cover and activates her ghost.

"How many?" Mara asks.

"Six or more...get the big guns?" The ghosts asks.

"Sure, I have my eyes on our mysterious friend." Mara aims her scout rifle to show the female exo behind the entrance going to the satellite base.

"Last mag." The stranger growled right before switching to a normal pistol and starts firing. The ghost behind her disappears as Mara takes aim at the Fallen targets, the first is the captain.

"Over here!" Mara roared and unloads a round into the captain's head which scratches him causing the captain to turn around and pulls out his shrapnel launcher right before turning around and starts firing at her. Mara shoots a dreg in the face causing his head to explode and fall on the ground while a Vandal jumps from a ledge nearby as Mara looks up and stabs her knife into his head. The Fallen are close to closing in on her as her gun isn't enough at all nor her sniper rifle due to the fact its long range. Mara jumps on top of the radio shelter and continues firing from left to right to make sure none of the Fallen jump on it. A Fallen captain lunges towards Mara...but hears music.

The Captain slowly turns around while jumping towards Mara only to get torn apart as ride of the Valkyrie's is playing with Mara's ship firing heavy slug rounds at them and firing rockets as the ghost is controlling the ship. The stranger gets out of cover and holsters her pistol on her hip then turning to Mara as a ketch flies to extract the team but the ship fires a missile and destroys it thus sending it crashing towards the ship with the ship doing a barrel roll to avoid it. Most Fallen are dead or injured heavily by what happened. Mara breathes heavily and takes off her helmet to get some air due to the adrenaline rush.

"Well fought." A voice complemented Mara causing her to turn.

"You're exo from the tower..." Mara observed her as the exo disappears again.

"Indeed, it was quite cunning of you to save me." She replied to her.

"So...where are you from?" Mara asks her in hopes of getting it with her.

"I wish not to tell-" The stranger's optics shrink as someone is calling her.

"Excuse me-Yes? Wait, what do you mean? Her? Take her with me? Why? What do you mean she's going to lead us into victory? Its not like-oh...hm..."

"Who are you talking to?" Mara asks again with the stranger turning to her.

"Its none of you're business...guardian, what's you're name?"

"Mara Sov...what's yours?" She replied to the exo.

"I don't trust anyone with my name but..." The stranger looks up to the sky.

"There are things out there in the darkness, some wavering while others are pure abominations and there's more to this war than meets the eye I can tell you that. Which is why the people I work with want...want me to help you or some sort." The exo said then turning to her.

"So we're partners now." The stranger ended.

"Well there's nothing much to do here in Old Russia, perhaps-" The ghost appears beside Mara.

"I'm detecting Fallen scout teams in the divide for some reason, I suggest you two should check it out." He said before disappearing.

"I guess that's our first mission." Mara sighed then turning to her.

"Why were the Fallen after you anyway?" She asks right before the stranger pulls out something from her satchel. Its Vex weapons parts, the reaction causes Mara to recoil slightly.

"This can break grounds..." The stranger observed it.

"And when our paths cross..." Mara walks towards something that looks like a shotgun on ground covered with snow and picks it up.

"Ground will break." She grinned but not realizing that she just picked up a tree branch.

"...Why are you holding a tree branch like a gun?" The stranger asks right before Mara raises her eyebrow and looks down causing her to feel awkward and drops it.

"Sorry, I was trying to make it looks epic." The awoken replied while blushing.

"Alright then, lets go. We're both after something and we need to find it." The stranger ordered right before they leave but she stops and turns around

"And Mara...if that was an attempt to hit on me, just so you know there were others who tried to woo me into hooking up with them...there six feet under now." She warned causing Mara to gulp and smile while blushing.

"Sorry..." Mara replied to her with the stranger's optics shrinking then turning around and starts to walk.

 _"She's so bloody cute..."_ The stranger muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Lets keep going."

* * *

Present. 

"Seriously? Why end the story there?" Charlie asks while spinning her hand cannon and failing at it.

"Because I believe we should take a break from it for the meanwhile, perhaps we should hang out at the tower? The reef can get boring and I have a meeting there too, I shall continue the story there." Mara said as Charlie looked at her with wide eyes.

"Did you just say...hang out...?" Charlie asks in a dazed state as Delta raises his mechanical eyebrow. She lunges at Mara and squeezes her cheeks.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE QUEEN!?" Delta grabs Charlie and drags the warlock away from her.

"C'mon Charlie, Bravo wants to meet us with Eris about the bounties." Standing on a platform overlooking the leaving guardians and the queen is the Exo-stranger who begins to leave but stops to pulls out a picture of her and Mara they took at an old phone booth. There's a small tear in between them. The exo clutches the sides of the photo. Why does she come here? Mara pretty much hates her by now so there's no point at in visiting.

"Just...just let go..." She muttered but its not working at all. The stranger sighs realizing that its not the time yet, its not the time to let her go. Little does she know that Mara is looking up at her who sighs and contemplates on what to do with her


End file.
